Field
The disclosure relates to a monitoring system that facilitates third party monitoring of inmate audio and video communications.
Background
Correctional facilities provide inmates with the ability to communicate with friends, families, and visitors as it improves recidivism and provides incentives for inmates to follow rules and policies of the facility. In addition to traditional telephone calls and telephone visitations, correctional facilities seek to offer a wide variety of communication services to inmates, such as video visitation and video calls, among others. However, as the amount of communication options available to inmates increases, an increased amount of monitoring is required for these communications.
The present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers indicate identical or functionally similar elements. Additionally, the left most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.